


Security leads to difficulties

by LifeisIntriguing



Series: It leads to... [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: It will get explicit, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeisIntriguing/pseuds/LifeisIntriguing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mystrade, what more can I say?</p><p>This fic runs to the same time span as the S/J of this series, whilst references will be made, it is not necessary for you to have to be reading the S/J too though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security leads to difficulties

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at Mystrade, hope it is alright.

Lestrade drummed his fingers nervously against the steering wheel. He had agreed to pick up his date and then drive to the location. He just wished he knew where they were going, but then, secrecy was their middle name. Sometimes he thought it might be their first name too.

At precisely seven minutes past the hour, the passenger door opened and a well suited leg slid into the car, followed by a well suited body. “Good evening, Inspector.”  
“Greg, please. Let’s start as we mean to go on.”  
“Of course, Gregory. Have you heard of The Vincent?” They both stared ahead, not wanting to invade the other’s line of sight.  
“The top secret restaurant that no-one can get into without 3 personal recommendations, directions and a code?”  
“The very same.”  
“Why am I driving?”  
“Because you insisted on taking me out.”  
“I thought you’d say no!”  
“After manufacturing regular accidental meets?”  
Greg decided the best option was to change the subject. “Left or right?”  
“Straight on, left in two turnings, right in six. Straight on for 3 sets of Traffic Lights and then a sharp left turn.” Greg nodded. “What’s wrong with always carrying an umbrella anyway?”  
“I just said-”  
“You never know when it might rain, Gregory.” They sat in silence for a few minutes. “Gregory?”  
“Mm?”  
“I like the new aftershave.” Greg blushed and kept staring straight ahead. “Did Sherlock guess?”  
“No, I didn’t give him anything to guess from.”

They lapsed back into silence.  
“This driveway.” Greg raised his eyebrows slightly and pulled in. He suddenly felt very underdressed.


End file.
